The Lurking Shadows
by StartingToMakeStories29
Summary: R/R. I'm open to any criticism you give me! (May change to M due to violence.)


Madness always crawls up into your dreams, when you're not looking. They are always watching, from the realms they came from, but you can't really see them. They are the entities that lay in the shadows, the nightmares that come into your dreams, and they are the real monsters that lay under your bed.

You may try to escape, but _they _always try to pursue you. If _they _capture you, _they _will make them you into their own, braindead and unforgiving.

It all started on a summer morning, Tuesday in the middle of June. I was walking out in the middle of the road to get something from his mailbox when he saw something, a black splotch in his peripheral vision. It had no shape, It had no definable features to say, just a black blob of no known origin. It scared him for a moment, _why _was there some random shape out in the corner of my eye? Then, it jumped at me, it was so fast I couldn't see what was happening. It just went into my skin, it felt weird. For a moment, I thought it was just something poking my skin, then the pain started. It was unimaginable pain that I haven't felt for ages, it felt like ants biting my skin a thousand times over. It stopped, the pain subsided but I felt something new, there was a being inside of me. The form of this being had features that would scare even the bravest of man and make then live in fear for the rest of their lives. This creature had long limbs, that would stretch out into unimaginable angles that made me shiver in disgust and fascination. The creature spoke. **"WHO ARE YOU, MORTAL?" **Its voice was deep and echoed many times over like it had many voices instead of one. "The name's Jeffery," I replied with a calm tone.

"**JEFFERY, YES?" **asked with a curious yet threatening tone** "I AM THE BEING WHO WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL, YOU ARE NOW AN IMMORTAL" **

The months following were just as transcribed from the being, I was tortured, my limbs were torn off, and I was told by the voices in my head that the world was unforgiving, and I listened. I left for Japan after the voices told me so, I went to a small town called Karakura Town. I saw many small buildings which all and all looked the same. I went to transfer some of my U.S money into yen. I rented an apartment for a small price, the place was small, but it could do. I transferred to one of the schools to be a part of the classes and I already knew Japanese due to the being in my head teaching me how to. I saw a teenager about my age heading my way. He had orange hair, and a permanent scowl etched on his face. It was a strange sight to behold, but I soon ignored it and walked away.

(Timeskip)

I went to go back to my apartment when I saw something, a strange creature that had a froglike appearance. The most definable features were its mask and hole in the middle of its chest, hiding underneath the mask was an endless void like none like I've ever seen. The hole was interesting, it must've meant that the creature was hollow inside and ever trying to consume any soul in its path. It looked at me as if I was an interesting meal yet to be eaten. I got into a fighting stance and was ready to fight until the same boy I saw earlier came into view with a giant cleaver and struck the creature with a powerful blow, thus killing the creature. I was amazed by this sight and was about to ask the boy what his name was, but he disappeared.

The following day, as I walked into the classroom I was met by a girl with raven-like hair, she was short, younger than me for sure. There was something off about her, she had some kind of energy coming off from her I've never seen before. I walked up to her and asked "Who are you, new girl?" she replied with "Rukia Kuchiki". '_She sounds like a noble, to be fair' _I thought without knowing I was right. "Have I met you before?" I asked with curiosity. "No, I believe not," she said with a cheerful tone. "Well, my name is Jeffery, Jeffery Woods," I replied. "Jeffery Woods, eh?" she murmured. "Are you a transfer student?" she asked and I was shocked she was so curious about me. "Yes, I'm a transfer student from America" I replied politely. Everyone in the class was shocked about this.

"A transfer student?"

"America? that's from the other side of the globe!"

The bell rang and the class soon after ended.

Later that night I heard a strange howling. It was distant but close enough for me to hear, I went to investigate when I saw it. The same creature like before but it looked different, It was slim, humanoid in shape. It had a hole in the middle in the chest, just like with the other creatures from before. I wanted to know what it tasted like, so I changed into what my master looked like. It snapped its head toward me and its eyes widened. The creature took a step back, and another until it was backed up into a nearby building. I was walking toward it slowly, teasing it as I was closing in toward its location. I was in front of the creature and lunged at it, I sunk my teeth into the being, tearing a chunk off its neck. It was screaming very loudly, like none I've heard in many lifetimes before this one. It tasted strange, it had a texture of steak but had no real flavor to it. I felt the energy from the being flowing into me, it was massive. _'How was something so powerful, but small in shape?' _I felt something watching me and I looked back. Nothing. _'Strange, I thought I felt a presence behind me… No matter' _I went back home and felt as new as I did before.


End file.
